


Homestuck v2

by roseprincess141516



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Kingdom Hearts, Little Nightmares (Video Game), The Property of Hate, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess141516/pseuds/roseprincess141516
Summary: the future of Homestuck with a lot of crossovers.





	Homestuck v2

a 13 years old child sits in their room. ready for the first of school. what will you name the child?  
enter a name.  
[smol crybaby.]  
[[alarm sounds.]]  
try again  
frisk dreemer  
you are frisk dreemer. today is your first day of school and you are very excited for it.  
"are you sure you want to go to this school frisk?", your mother toriel wanders.  
you nod quietly. you start to stare at your reflection. you are wearing your new school uniform. it had a red plaid skirt and a grey jacket with a green house symbol on it. you thought the symbol looked familiar, but you shrugged it off. there was two different types of the uniform. there was summer/fall/spring uniform that you are wearing now and a winter uniform that included a scarf.  
"alright my child, but be careful. i don't know what i do if something happen to you.", toriel told you sternly.  
you nod quietly. again. you head downstairs for a quick breakfast.  
"hurry my child or we are going to be late!", toriel shouted as you devour your breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think


End file.
